


Run away with me.

by Chiararoos



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But I didn't find one, Doctor Who!AU, F/M, I've been wanting to read this since like forever, Not sure if the chapters will be long, first fanfic in this fandom, so I'm writing one myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiararoos/pseuds/Chiararoos
Summary: The last timelord to exist, his persona: The Doctor.After the first thirteen, he generated for the last time: number 14.Let's go on this adventure of the adventures of The Doctor with monsters, aliens, men and women.





	1. Crashing

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first fanfiction in this fandom.  
> I'm not really the person with chapters of 100,000 words, i write when i have inspiration. So sorry if the chapters are short.  
> I come from the Netherlands, English is not my first language, so please comment if you see an error in my writing!

A loud crash was heard in Scotland. Families came out their houses, some others looked out their windows and some people even stayed inside. "No, Ralph! We are not going to look! We are not going to die because of curiosity!" was heard from one of the houses at the end of the small city Storybrooke, right next to the forest. 

After a couple minutes, smoke was seen above the treetops. 

After another five minutes firemen, policemen, doctors and nurses came rushing into te streets. 

After fifteen minutes after the crash, vans from news stations almost raced each other to the forest. 

After an half hour there was a man coming from the forest. 

A couple moments later he fell unconsious just before the feet of a fireman who picked him up and rushed him to some nurses. 

After an hour, the man woke up into a hospital room being stared down by some policemen. 

A couple moments later the man was being investigated by detectives. But the only thing the man said was:   
"I'm The Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there, I am so sorry I haven't wrote anything for so long, but here is a new chapter!

"I swear if I don't get answers about this man I'm going to fire all of you!" Regina Mills almost screamed at the conference table. Regina was the head of the police department of Storybrooke where last week a crash took place. Everyone nodded, fearing they would get fired, except one woman. Emma Swan, bounty hunter, who captures criminals for a living. Emma didn't have anything to do with this man but when they didn't get any answers from the man they asked anyone if they could help. That is why Emma Swan was sitting here, bored out of her mind. After a couple minutes of more screaming of Regina, everyone left to do something about this case. Emma walked to the basement, where all the cells were located. While she walked a couple of men in other cells started to whistle and call out for her, but she paid them no attention. After a minute she stood across a man sitting at the far right corner of his cell.

“Hello love, there are you finally.” The man whispered while smiling to himself. “Hello sir, I am here to ask you a couple of things if that’s okay.” Emma said while opening the cell door and sitting on the side of the bed in his cell. The man only nodded, still smiling at himself.

“Where do you come from?” Emma started, writing the question down on her notepad she kept in her pocket. “Gallifrey, but you know that Emma.” The man slowly stood up, finally looking at her. Emma looked at his eyes and was struck by how blue they were. After a couple of seconds, what felt like ages, she composed herself. “How do you know my name?” “You know me Emma, and I know you.” The man shrugged and slowly walked to the bed where she sat.

“What is your name?” Emma tried change the topic, feeling a bit flustered by how he’s walking towards her, like a predator walking to his prey. Slow and steady wins the race, right? “They call me The Doctor, but you love always called me Killian or Hook.” The man, apparently the Doctor, sat on the side of the bed, only a couple inches away from Emma. “Sir I don’t think I know you.” She lied, Killian did sound familiar to her. “Not yet, but you will.” He smiled at her. Emma looked into his eyes, seeing no lies there, only love.

Love? How in the hell could there be love?

“This was it for today, I’ll be back tomorrow sir.” Emma stood up and walked to the cell door. “We will travel again soon my love.” Killian said, but Emma was already half way out the basement. “Very soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this chapter is really short, but I don't know, I liked the idea of this :3


End file.
